Don't Forget to Remember Me
by BanginBrunette
Summary: Kyo and Uo had a daughter when they were still in highschool, and now she's off to college, ready to spread her wings in a new world. Oneshot! [KyoUo] Sequel to There Goes My Life.


Title: Don't Forget to Remember Me

**THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO FMA4EVER, THE BEST WRITER I KNOW AND THE BESTEST SISTER A GIRL COULD ASK FOR!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Carrie Underwood's lyrics.

**A/N: This is a songfic to go along with "Don't Forget to Remember Me" by Carrie Underwood. This is a sequel to my other fic "There Goes My Life," but you can still read this and still probably understand what's going on: Marissa is Uo and Kyo's daughter, and this story is told through her POV. **

* * *

**18 years had come and gone,  
For Momma they flew by,  
But for me they drug on and on.  
We were loading up that Chevy,  
Both tryin' not to cry.  
Momma kept on talking,  
Putting off good-bye.  
Then she took my hand and said:  
'Baby, don't forget…**

**Before you hit that highway,  
You better stop for gas.  
There's a $50 in the ashtray,  
In case you run short on cash.  
Here's a map, and here's a Bible,  
If you ever lose your way.  
Just one more thing before you leave:  
Don't forget to remember me.'**

"Bye, Mom! Where's Dad?" I say, while hugging my mother tightly.

"He'll be right out. I think he has a going away present for you somewhere," Mom replies.

"Here I am!" he calls out, with the gift under his arm.

"What is it?" I insist.

"You'll find out soon enough, but there's one catch. I don't want you to open it till you're on the road at least 25 miles away!" he explains, and I nod understandingly. More hugs and checklists are given, making sure I'm really ready to go.

_Awwww, Mom and Dad, I'm gonna miss you so much! I promise to call! Take care, ok? And don't have too much fun without me. I love you._

**This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home,  
And those bills there on the counter,  
Telling me I'm on my own;  
And just like every Sunday, I called Momma up last night,  
And even when it's not, I tell her everything's all right.  
Before we hung up I said,  
'Hey Momma, don't forget…**

**To tell my baby sister that I'll see her in the fall;  
And tell Me-Ma that I miss her.  
Yeah, I should give her a call,  
And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl.  
Yeah, I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be,**

**But don't forget to remember me.'  
**

"Hi, Mom!" I say excitedly when she picks up the phone.

"Hello, Sweetie. What's it like to be a freshman in college?" she asks.

"Well, I went to Administration today and figured out where all my classes are. This campus is _huge_!" I tell her, and I hear a giggle.

I decided to continue, "And I have two really nice roommates. The college's dorms are apartments separate from the school… It's kind of weird… But we've decided to split the rent and the bills equally, so that's good. We got our first electric bill today, but I don't know how since it's our first day here. Allison and Hannah-"

"Hold on, Sweetheart, I can't keep up! Who are Allison and Hannah?" Mom asks.

"Oh, those are my roommates. Hey, uhm, is Dad around?" I question. I hear a loud: **Hey, Kyo, your favorite college student is on the phone!**

"Hello?" asks a familiar voice I've grown to love.

"Daddy! Hi! It's me, Marissa!" I say eagerly.

"Oh, I know who you are. I'm not _that _old. Gosh, Marissa, I'm hurt!" he says.

"No, that's not what I meant!" I protest.

"I know, I'm just kidding! So, how's college life? Any boys picking on you? Asking you out? They better watch out! Remember what I always told you-"

I sigh, "Yes, Dad, I know, 'Point the car toward 'em and step on the gas.' Don't worry, I'll be good!" I can almost _hear_ him smile as I say this.

"Well, I'm glad you remember. But I'm sure you have lots of homework, being a fancy college student and all. I'll talk to you later, okay?" he says, sad to leave, but knowing he has to let go.

"Bye! I love you, Daddy!"

"You too, Baby."

_-CLICK-_

**  
Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray,  
I haven't done this in a while,  
So I don't know what to say,**

**But Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big 'ole place.  
Yeah, I know there's more important things,  
But don't forget to remember me.  
Don't forget to remember me.**

_Hey, look! A dandelion! Maybe I should make a wish… Hmmm, what to wish for?_

_I know, Mom and Dad, this is for you guys:_

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to, your dreams stay big and your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold, and while you're getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you._

_Yeah, this is my wish._

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it PLZ PLZ PLZ review and tell me how it was!!! Thank y'all for reading : ) ...::Love you guys::...**


End file.
